


the gleam in your eyes is so familiar

by georgiehensley



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: she would know those eyes anywhere.or, the one where lucy runs into someone in 2017 who she swears she's met before - in 1865.





	the gleam in your eyes is so familiar

**Author's Note:**

> it's been forever since i watched 1x02 but i still adore these two together. so, obligatory canon fix-it, of sorts, where robert is reincarnated into the 21st century. ta-da!

she would know those eyes anywhere. a bright, calming ocean blue. she hasn't seen those eyes since they jumped back to 1865, when they met--

“robert?” she finds herself asking before she can stop herself. (she must be dreaming, he can't possibly be here in 2017.)

“how do you know my name?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed. “have we met before?” he doesn't look quite the same as he had before - a faint amount of scruff sits where there was previously a simple mustache, and his brown hair is shorter and product-free.

“no,” lucy says, catching her mistake. “you just look a lot like someone i used to know, his name was robert too.” the man - _robert, but not_ that _robert_ \- smiles, nodding slightly.

“funny coincidence,” he says.

“yeah,” lucy agrees.

“you're a college student?” robert asks, suddenly noticing the keychain hanging off the keyring in lucy’s hand, eyebrows raised with a slight smirk on his face.

“professor,” lucy corrects him. “former professor. i did history lectures.”

“i’ve always loved history,” robert says. “the civil war time period was always the most interesting to study.” lucy smiles slightly.

“never would have guessed that,” she says, ignoring the way her heartbeat picks up at the admission.

“yeah, i don't exactly look like a history buff, do i?”

“hey, we come in all shapes and sizes.”

robert laughs, and lucy feels oddly comforted by the sound.

“i’m not usually one to do this,” robert says after he’s calmed down. “but, would you like to get coffee sometime?” lucy smiles.

“i would love to,” she says, before exchanging phones with him to give him her number.

“i’ll call you,” he says when they switch back, smiling.

“okay,” lucy says, smiling right back.

“bye.”

“bye.”

and with that, he's gone, leaving lucy to blush and glance down at her phone.

> **_to:_ ** _wyatt, rufus_
> 
> _you guys are never going to believe what just happened to me..._


End file.
